


The Vampire's Tortured Heart

by LeonScottKennedyLover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt, Illnesses, Immortals, Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonScottKennedyLover/pseuds/LeonScottKennedyLover
Summary: A vampire is alone in a cabin when suddenly his world is changed when a beautiful woman appears at a time of need. Will the pain of the past effect his future? will the torture of his past haunt him forever? What is torturing this vampire's heart? Will there be a happily ever after for him? Read to find out what happens to this poor soul in The Vampire's Tortured Heart.
Kudos: 1





	The Vampire's Tortured Heart

As he looked out into the evergreen forests denseness he tapped his two inch long onyx black fingernails on the decks railing. He wondered what he did so wrong in his life to deserve such treatment. He began running his right hand over the a two inch long scar he received at the hand of his father. He recalled the feel of the blades metal as it was stabbed into his bicep at and angle causing the scar to look like half of an x. The wind blew his wavy shoulder length hair across his diamond shaped face. His light olive tan skin with a red undertone gleaming in the moonlight. He brushed the silky soft hair out of his face as his silver blue eyes where filled with an ever growing sadness. A tear rolled down his cheek as he wished his life wasn't torture to live. His toned muscular arms wrapped around his torso as he slid down to the deck floor crying. He could feel his nails begin to break flesh as he squeezed his biceps as the pain inside overwhelmed him. His heart felt like it was being torn apart inside his toned muscular chest. A woman walking through the dense evergreen forest near the clear blue lake hear what sounded like a man crying but she wasn't aware of any cabins in that area. She walked through the woods following the source of the crying the best she could when she saw a red oak cabin through the trees. She listened carefully and heard the crying sound coming the cabin she could see through the trees. He was so caught up in his sadness he didn't hear her approach the cabin and when she asked, “Are you okay?” He jumped causing his nails which were still in his biceps to tear the flesh causing him to bleed. She ran onto the deck when she saw him bleeding and asked again, “Are you okay?”

He looked at her and found himself unable to speak a single word. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a first aid kit. He watched her set it down before saying, “Is it ok if I treat your wounds? You can nod yes or no if you are having issues talking.” He nodded his head yes and watched as she opened the first aid kit which had band aids, gauze pads, rolls of gauze, medical tape, and wound cleaning spray. She pulled out the wound spray and said, “This may sting but it will make sure it heals well.” He finally managed to find his voice and say, “I understand.” She smiled as she began spraying both arm wounds which were very minor wounds and he watched he happily help treat them. Once she got done with the spray she put it into the first aid kit and grabbed two rolls of gauze and two gauze pads. He watched her put on the gauze pad before taking the roll of gauze and wrapping up the wound. She treated the other arm and she could feel his silver blue eyes watching her every movement. As she began wrapping his left arms wound she said, “My name is Chris What's your name?” He throat was sore and dry from crying but he managed to reply, “My name is Darius.” As she finished off wrapping the wounds by using tape to secure the gauze she said, “It's nice to meet you Darius would you like me to help you inside the cabin?” Darius felt exhausted and weak so he nodded and watched her as she put away her first aid kit and stand up. She held her hand out and said, “Cmon lets get you inside. You look like you could use some rest.” He took her hand and let her help him up and she managed with ease to help him off of the deck floor.

Chris walked happily beside Darius making sure he didn't fall over in his exhausted state. Once inside Darius walked a few steps into his living room when he got dizzy and fell against a big blue chair he has in his living room. Chris rushed over and put a hand to his forehead and discovered that he was burning up. Darius tried to get up but couldn't he was feeling so weak from the fever he felt the early symptoms of earlier that week. He hadn't even bothered take care of it before it got this bad. Chris pulled him up and said, “You need to get to bed and rest. Lean against me and let me take you to your room.” Darius pointed to his bedroom doorway as he felt a wave of nausea come over him. Chris walked with him leaning on her all the way into his bedroom where she placed him onto the king size bed. His red velvet hair sprawled around his head onto the black bed sheets. Darius could barely focus and he asked, “Are you going to stay?” Chris fixed him so he was laying down properly and said, “I could if you need someone to take care of you. How long have you had this fever?” Darius tried to focus on her face as the world began to blur on him. She looked at him and asked again, “How long have you had this fever?” Darius thought about it and said, “I think maybe three days but my mind is a bit foggy right now.” Chris pulled the red comforter over Darius and said, “Let me get you a cold wash cloth for your head it will help with the fever.” He grabbed her wrist and said, “That won't help when I get sick it lasts longer than normal and I get fevers a lot.” She was shocked and intrigued by this information so she decided to ask, “Why do you get fevers so often?” Darius felt weak but forced himself to answer, “My body was hurt a lot growing up making me more receptive for flu and other illness. Now I would like to rest there is a guest room next door you can use.” She smiled and said, “Thank you and sleep well Darius.” She left the room quietly and went into the guest room which was right next to his room like he said it was. She set her bag down and looked at the king size bed with black sheets and a red comforter like the ones in his room. Like in his room the pillow cases were black just like the sheets and they were silky soft to the touch just like Darius's hair. She recalled how silky soft his hair felt against her neck as he leaned on her for support.


End file.
